Leaving me for
by TheseLumps45
Summary: Trip likes Iris, Lance hates Trip, Lance is Iris's little brother. See how that works out. Don't forget Axew.One-sided Flavescentshipping.
1. Leaving me for Him

**I randomly thought of this story. I do that a lot if you haven't noticed.**

**NegaiShipping mentioned and one-sided FlavescentShipping (Trip's side)**

**Iris- 16**

**Trip- 16**

**Lance- 10**

**Ash- 18 (Ignore the fact that it is illegal for Iris and Ash to go out)**

**I don't own Pokemon!**

**Lance is not really mine. It was PlumpysWorlds OC she just let me use him so the creation credit goes to her! :)**

**On with the story**

* * *

Chapter 1

Iris slipped out of the huge crowd of children, which kept growing as more students exited there classes. She smoothed her dress down and headed towards her boyfriend Ash.

"Bye Ash",she said giving him a side hug.

"Bye I",Ash smiled as he wrapped his arms around Iris shoulders.

He pulled away,placed his thumb and index finger in his mouth and blew letting out a shrill whistle.

A yellow mouse called Pikachu came bounding over. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and he began walking home.

"Hey Iriy",said a familiar voice behind Iris,"Want me to walk you home?"

Iris turned around to see her best friend Trip,she shrugged her shoulders saying "sure".

They began walking down the sidewalk when Trip took Iris's hand in his. She felt quite confused,but she just shook it off and said in her head that it's was a friendly gesture.

But soon there interlocked fingers were separated by a karate chop from a little boy known as Lance. Iris's little brother. The little boy was light skinned like Iris with short braided hair. He wore a monster shirt with a blue plaid vest covering it. He wore jeans and converse. He held Iris's Axew in his arms firmly ,making sure he didn't fall out.

"Thinkin you can just leave without me?!",Lance said shaking his head in disapproval,"Tsk tsk tsk"

"Axew,Axew,Axew",Axew mimicked.

"Sorry",Iris apologized sarcastically whilst rolling her eyes.

Lance looked towards Trip and glared. He was probably the reason why she forgot him,which is natural. Lance had a pure hatred for Trip because he would always try to take Iris away from him. He actaully wanted to bond (a little ) with her.

_-Flashback-_

_"Iris you already for my big concert?",A 6 year old Lance asked his big sister._

_"Oh,that's tonight",Iris groaned,"I'm sorry Lance but i can't go"_

_Lance's face fell and he sighed. This was an important concert for him and he had told her millions of times._

_"Why can't you come?",he questioned._

_"Me and Trip have a movie to go to and it's his birthday so... I can't really bail",Iris explained._

_Lance clenched his fists and gritted his teeth._

_Him,he thought._

_%%%_

_Lance stood back stage with the band teacher as the teacher tuned his Violin. He anxiously looked behind the curtain were the audience sat. The rows were completely filled. He scanned the area hopping to see Iris._

_aw man, he thought, i thought it was gonna be like one of those like Disney movies were the person said they weren't gonna come but they end up anyways._

_Lance sighed and let go of the curtain letting it fall back in place._

_"Okay everyone show time",said the instructor._

_Everyone walked out on the stage and began. The tempo was very fast and seemed like the villain was coming in a scary movie. They soon changed to a slower tempo._

_When they fastened the tempo again anger began to boil inside Lance. He moved the bow faster and faster practically ripping off the horse hair, thinking about all those times Iris bailed on him for Trip._

_"Sorry me and Trip were gonna go to the park to see a butterfly show"_

_"Ohh sorry me and Trip are going to a concert."_

_"Me and Trip were going to the mall. Sorry"_

_Those words echoed through his head_

_Me and Trip_

_Me and Trip_

_Me and Trip_

_That wasn't even proper grammer._

_-end flashback-_

"Lance! Stop it right now!",yelled Iris interrupting Lance's thoughts.

Lance looked down and saw he was squeezing Axew to death. He loosened his grip and apologized.

The trio began walking towards a small section of the sidewalk filled with puddles that the rain had left. Lance smiled evilly and stuck out his foot tripping Trip in the process,sending him into the brown,muddy water. Lance quickly retreated his leg as soon Iris heard the noise and turned to look.

"Trip how did you fall?",Asked Iris walking over to him.

"Uh uh",Trip stuttered.

Lance glared at him,his eyes saying "Rat me out and see what happens"

"Uh.. I g-guess i tripped on a twig or something",Trip lied.

"Uh huh",Iris said not believing a single word that he said.

_I'm not that stupid Trip,_she thought._  
_

* * *

The next day

Iris sat down on the bench of the school playground waiting for Lance to stop playing with his little girlfriend.

"Bye Lexi",Lance said waving whilst he walked towards his sister.

Lance grabbed Iris's arm and they began walking home,when a familiar voice stopped them in there tracks.

"Do you mind if i walk with you?",Trip asked.

"Yes",Lance muttered.

Iris glared at her little brother for being so rude. She turned back to Trip and gave him a bright smile that said "Sure".

"Does my opinion not matter anymore?",Lance muttered while shoving a handful of sand in his mouth.

Iris,Trip ,Lance and Axew began walking again enjoying the beautiful scenery. The flowers decorated the grass with it's many different colors. Beautifly flew over the flowers and emitted a sparkly blue powder that made the flowers look even more beautiful. The small little ponds were covered with lilypads with Politoeds or Poliwhirls purched on them.

The trees,another part of the beautiful nature,held many types of fruits which brought color to it and it also held many Flying type pokemon which made it looked very intriguing.

"Ohhhh",moaned Lance and Axew in unison disrupting Iris from her trance. Iris turned to the boys to see them clutching their stomachs. Lance pulled out a bag and shoved his hand, when he brought it out he held in his hand the grainy material known as sand and thrust it into his mouth.

"Lance! What are you eating?!",Iris screeched snatching the bag from his hand.

"Just some sand",Lance said swallowing hard trying to keep from heaving.

Lance's face turned green and he threw up all over Trip's shoes. Axew joined him covering Trip's nike's in vomit.

"I'm gonna have to take Lance and Axew home quickly ,so i'll see you tomorrow or sometime today",Iris said scopping up the to boys.

"Bye",Trip sighed.

Iris flew up into the air and began her flight home.

_ugh,_Trip thought_,why does that kid always find a way to foil my plans._

* * *

The next next day

Lance securely fastened on a purple and black belt with silver sequins on Iris's waist completing Iris's outfit.

"Thanks Lance",Iris said patting her little bro on the head.

Iris was wearing a short black dress with ,purple stars decorating it and the belt around her waist. On her feet she wore purple flats,a silver tiara with purple gems placed on her head. She held a silver sword with a purple handle firmly in her grip.

"So lance what was that additional thing you said you added?",Iris asked.

"You'll see",Lance said smiling evilly.

With those words Iris,Lance and Axew began walking ,Iris still pondering on what it could be.

"Hey Iris,mind if I walk with you",Trip asked from behind the three.

"Why don't you for once walk home by yourself!",Lance yelled at him.

"Sure Trip",Iris said smiling at him.

And the began walking again.

()()()

"What's with the getup?",Trip asked breaking the silence.

"Uh well i'm going LARPING",Iris Mumbled barley audible.

"Huh",asked Trip placing a hand behind his ear In an effort to hear what she's saying.

Lance jumped onto Trip's back and yelled into his ear,

"SHES GOING LARPING"

Lance jumped off of his shoulder and retreated back to his side next to Iris as Trip clutched his ear in pain.

%%%

After Trip's ear pain died down he began to think.

_Hmmm, it seems as if Lance is on Iris's side which means Iris is in the middle, _Trip thought i smile on his face.

He placed His arm around Iris's waist and pulled her closer closing the space between them. Lance had noticed this and pulled out a mini pad and he pressed a button.

Elecricty came out of the belt on Iris's dress and shocked Trip making him yelp and let go. Lance began chuckling as well as Axew. Trip clutched his arm and moved a little away from Iris.

"Lance what the hell?!",Iris screamed at him.

* * *

**There's the first chapter for you. R&R. Hope you liked it**

**:)**

**TheseLumps45**

**LARPING means Live Action Role play. I tried to put the periods between them so that it would make more sense or somthing but i couldn't.**


	2. Leaving me for Home

**Here's the next chapter**

* * *

Iris's house

Iris's walked into her green room and plopped onto her bed rolling around on her cameo colored sheets for no reason at all. Her room was small with a desk in a corner that held her books,school supplies and held a key to her diary. One section of the wall held a mini bulletin board with a collage of pictures. She also had posters of Jacob from Twilight on her wall.

Today she was going to have Trip over at her house for the first time. She had tried to keep him away just because she knew Lance would try to pull something. But he kept on asking everyday which annoyed the hell out of her,so she finally gave in.

Lance's room

Lance sat crossed legged on the floor in a circle with Axew and Excadrill next to him.

"Okay,i heard that Trip fellow is coming to our house",growled Lance.

"Ugh",groaned Axew and Excadrill in unison.

"Yeah,i know",Lance said making a face,"It's time to rig the house.

_30 minutes later_

"Come on in Trip",Iris said inviting the enemy in.

"Ca caw",Lance yelled signaling the other two. The retreated from there current places and they took places in Lance's room to watch all of it go down.

Lance knew so much about computers that he was asked to fix computers for people. He was making a lot of money off of it.

All around the Mc'Arison house hold were camera's. In Lance's room were video's that showed all the camera's. Lance knew everything that happened around the house. He was only about 10 and he could do all this. It was sorta like in the mall were security would watch what happened around the mall.

Lance took a seat in his spinny chair and set a place for Excadrill. Axew hopped onto his lap like usual and they all turned there attention to the camera placed in the living room.

Living room

Trip took a seat on the couch with Iris because they were gonna watch Tv. Trip reached for the remote to turn on the Tv.

As Trip's hand grasped the remote an electric shock went through his body.

"Ouch!",yelped Trip as he quickly let go.

_What was that?,_Wondered Trip.

Iris reached for the remote on the floor but was soon stopped by Trip's hand.

"Don't touch that it has electricity in it and it will shock you!",Trip explained.

"Don't be silly Trip",Iris said as she removed her hand from Trip's and grabbed the remote.

She flipped the channels as Trip's eyes widened.

_5 minutes later_

"Gosh,i'm hungry",Iris said rubbing her vacant tummy,"Trip do you mind making me a Sandwich?"

"Yeah ,sure!",Trip replied as he got up and walked to the Kitchen.

"At least your not like Ash who complains but eventually does it",Iris said to the blonde boy in the kitchen.

Kitchen

Trip secretly smiled to himself,knowing he was being good boyfriend material.

He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a plate. He set it down on the counter and it easily slipped off and broke.

_what the hell?!,_Trip wondered.

He grabbed another plate and put it on the counter next to him rather than the one in the middle Of the kitchen.(That was the one he put the other plate on) He opened the fridge and got a blast of Ketchup and mustard.

"I hate mustard",he mumbled and pulled out some Ham,Lettuce,Cheese,Tomato and Mayo knowing that was Iris's favorite sandwich.

He began to put the ingredients on the bread when he noticed they felt sorta hard. But of course he just ignored it.

After he made the sandwich he attempted to take the plate with his 'Masterpiece' off the counter but it didn't budge. He pulled harder but it still didn't move an inch. He went into the drawer and pulled out a fork. He put it somewhat under the plate and pushed it up. The plate was easily pryed off. He brought to the waiting Iris.

"Thanks Trip",she smiled as she took the plate.

She took a huge bite but quickly took the sandwich out of her mouth.

"Is this some kind of joke?!",Iris asked holding the sandwich in Trip's confused face.

"What are you talking about?",asked Trip.

Iris took a tomato out of her sandwich and threw it at Trip.

"Fake!",she yelled.

"Wh-Wh-What?!",Stuttered a flabbergasted Trip.

Iris got up and stomped into the Kitchen. She grabbed a bag a chips and sat back down.

Lance's room

Lance,Axew and Excadrill were in fits of laughter as they rewatched Iris throw the tomato at Trip.

"Good one Ax",smiled Lance as he high-fived the baby dragon.

_12 minutes later_

_Living room_

Trip stood up and headed to the Bathroom.

Bathroom

Trip walked into the bathroom and was drenched in water. He gritted his teeth and went to the mirror. He took a cloth and began wiping he face and clothes. When he looked at the mirror again all the parts he wiped were black. His cheeks,the top part of his only white shirt.

He huffed and turned the faucet knob on and was surprised when it didn't produce water.

"Great",he mumbled.

Living room

Trip walked down the stairs to the living room and headed down to the door.

"Wait Trip,were are you going?",Iris asked.

"Home! To get know clothes",Trip said.

"So what did you think of my house",Iris asked.

"all i'm gonna say is... i will be coming back",Trip smiled as he opened the door and left.

Lance's room

The three boys gritted there teeth and crossed there arms.

"Why arceus?!",Lance yelled,"Why?!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry i didn't update sooner. R&R. Was it good,bad,awful,super duper bad,Great,So bad you don't know what words to use.**

**Sorry for all the negative words i used above,i just don't think i'm a good writer. **

***Widens eyes***

**Yeah i know Trip seemed annoyed by the house then he says that he's gonna back. Confusing right? So what?!**

**:)**

**TheseLumps45**


	3. Leaving me for The Carnival

**Srry for not having updated in a very long time (last year). But i'm back with a new chapter that I hope you'll like. **

* * *

Lance stared anxiously at the clock waiting for school to end so he could go home and plot the destroying of Trip.

"Okay class as you can see were going to be leaving in a few minutes so I would like to make this announcement" Spoke up his teacher Ms. Mackle.

Ms. Mackle was a tall teacher who leaned more towards the skinny side. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes that pierced into your skin when angry. She always wore a long sleeved shirt and a long skirt of many colors.

Right now she was wearing a icy blue long sleeved V neck with a orange and green patterned skirt. Underneath she wore black combat boots. Around her neck was a piece necklace made out of rope and an old pin.

"So class we are having a school festival" she began, whilst handing one of Lance's classmate's, Eric a stack of papers,"And this year you get to have your own booth's"

The class erupted in cheers except Lance and Eric who kept there cool, but Lance was kind of excited.

An orange flyer was placed on his desk that explained the festival and the whole having your own booth part.

"I really hope a lot of you come up with really creative and fancy booths" Ms. Mackle said before dismissing her class.

"What are you planning to do Lance?" Asked his very energetic friend Sammy Shinji.

Sammy was a about his size ,only but a centimeter shorter. She had long purple hair that was usually held in pigtails and whenever she smiled you could see her missing front teeth. Bad thing was she was related to Paul Shinji.

"I don't know yet" Lance said truthfully pondering on the thought of the booth,"How bout you Lexi?"

"I was gonna do a make-up booth," Lexi explained proudly.

Lexi was a couple inches shorter with jet black hair and an adorable smile that got her what she wanted every time. She had green eyes that sparkled under the sunlight (Lance's words not mine).

"Eric?" Sammy asked facing the boy.

"Hmmm" Eric contemplated before shrugging his shoulders.

Eric was the same size as Lance with black hair that was always neatly combed. He had baby blue eyes like the teacher. He came from a rich background which made him snobby at times.

"Lance come on!" Called Iris waving the boy over.

"Later guys!" Lance said before jogging over to his sister.

* * *

"Hey mom, dad, were having a school festival and i'm going to have my own booth" Lance said proudly to his parents that were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"That's great honey" spoke his mother,Sylvia as she made her way to the laundry room laundry basket in hand.

"I hope it's manly" commented Henry.

Sylvia rolled her eyes at her husband before disappearing into the laundry room. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the water as it began filling the washer.

"So what is your booth?" Henry asked curiously.

"I don't know I might do one of those sponge throw kind of booths" Lance said his hand on his chin indicating that he was still thinking.

* * *

The next day Lance had decided on his booth idea but soon found it had already been taken ,by a kid named Sam, whilst the teacher was reading out the names of the booth owners.

"So Lance your the only one without a booth" the teacher pointed out,"What will it be?"

The last idea Lance had on his list he didn't really wanna do but it was his last resort so he stuck with it.

"Cake walk" he muttered.

"Great choice" Ms. Mackle beamed as she wrote down Lance's name accompanied by Cake Walk onto the white board with blue dry erase marker.

O.o.O.o.O

"This is all Trip's fault" Lance growled as he fell onto the couch after school.

"How?" asked Iris as she sat down next to the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know I just like blaming things on him" Lance admitted as he picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels.

"Shouldn't you be working on your booth?" Asked Henry as he snatched the remote from the boy and turned to football.

Lance grumbled incoherent words as he remebered his wretched booth.

"What booth did you choose anyways?" Iris asked peeling the yellow skin from the banana she held, tossing it in the nearest garbge can and taking a bit all in one swift movement.

"Stupid Cake Walk" he spat.

"What so bad about a cake walk?" His sister asked confusingly never understanding her bothers point of view of things.

"Duh, when you have a cake walk booth then you have to watch stupid kids walk around in circles creating some kind of symbol of death and then winning cake for it." Lance explained as if it were the most obvious reason in the world.

"Oh" Iris said pretending as if it made complete sense.

"You coming to the carnival?" Lance asked hopefully.

Iris nodded her head before walking out of the kitchen and into her room to do Iris things.

"Bring Axew!" Lance yelled.

"Of course" Iris yelled back.

* * *

Iris and Trip stood at the entrance to Lance's school carnival and despite the fact that it took a couple of weeks or so to construct and decorate it was magnificent, it was breath taking.

The entrance to the festival was a big arch that was decorated in beautiful lights such as reds,blue,yellows,and greens. In the middle of the lights, up at the top, were the words **Dansville School Festival**. The title flashed the colors neon green and a light red giving it a christmas look.

As the two walked in they examined the scenery before them.

The carnival was bustling with many people. Some not even parents, they just believed it was a local carnival. It was hard to get through the large crowd of winter coats, and snow boots, the teens would have to squeeze through due to the fact that no one would listen to the _excuse me's. _

The lighting ofthe carnival consisted of japanese lights of many colors held by a string the was tied to the booths. They were many colors such as yellow, orange, red, and green.

The pounding speakers was one the reasons the crowd had to yell to speak and why nobody heard Iris and Trips constant excuse me's. The DJ was currently playing _Angel With A Shotgun _which Iris danced to as she made her way to Lance's booth.

The smell of corn dogs and many other carnival foods filled the nostrils of Iris and caused her empty stomach to grumble reminding her that she hadn't had anything to eat before she came here. She instantly regretted that as the hunger ate away at her stomach.

She looked up at Trip with pleading eyes while rubbing her vacant stomach. The blonde smiled before leading her to the food stand.

It was basically a big cart with a few chips bags hanging on the two sides of the cart. In the front was a small menu that listed everything they sold and the price. They had a wide variety of foods that appealed to Iris's taste buds which made her wish that she had brought a lot of money. But she soon settled for a hotdog with ketchup and a diet coke.

Trip paid for her and also bought himself a corn dog and mountain dew. When there food was ready the two eagerly scooped up the long awaited snack (they waited 5 minutes) and took a large bite into there respective orders.

There snacks were finished by the time they got interested in sponge throw booth.

O.o.O.o.O

By the time Lance spotted Iris and Trip approaching his booth it was almost time for the fireworks show which meant that everyone was to clean up there booth and be ready to watch.

"Oh my gosh, Lance I'm so sorry for coming so late" Iris apologized as she balanced her newly won items in her hand.

Iris was decorated in prizes. On her head was a pink ballon hat shaped like a boat and occupying her arms were a large teddy bar with a you won certificate in it's arms and a baseball bat. On her other wrist was a candy bracelet but on her left wrist was a real bracelet from Wal-Mart.

"Whatever" Lance sighed sadly before scooping up a lawn chair and Axew and making his way up the hill where there was the best view of the show.

As Lance sat staring at the sky he wondered was it always gonna be like this? Missing all his moments of glory, saying sorry but not geuinly meaning it?

He shook the thoughts from his mind as he watched another firework, that happened to be his favorite color, explode before disappearing from view.

A small smile tugged at his lips.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter. It is just as bad as the rest but whatever because this story isn't meant to be written goodly. Because if it was, i would put much more effort into it so yeah. **

**R&R **

**TheseLumps45**


	4. Leaving me for a kiss

**Hey guys, sorry for all my long delays! But I'm back now so yeah! See ya after za story!**

* * *

The Mc'arison family were currently getting ready for the annual christmas party that they held every year much to Lance's dismay.

"Why do we have to be the one's who throw the christmas parties?" He asked as he jumped up and down trying to get the lights onto the wall.

"Because this is one of the way's we can interact with the community and get the latest gossip," answered Sylvia as she took the decrative lights from the short boy and easily hung them up on the wall.

Lance rolled his eyes before excusing himself to kitchen. He reached his hand for a plate of christmas cookies decorated with deformed reindeers.

"Don't eat those, Iris made them!" Warned Henry.

Lance quickly dropped the cookie and made his way to the tree where his sister was hanging the decorations.

"So what friends did you invite to the party?" Lance asked as he pulled several ornaments out of the box and handed it to the girl.

"Um Trip, Misty, My Boyfriend though he can't come" Iris began.

Lance narrowed his eyes at the mention of the blonde boy's name. He kept note to keep him and Iris away from the mistletoe that his parents insisted in putting up every year.

"Are you listening to me?" Iris asked annoyance evident in her voice.

"Of course not," Lance answered before dropping the ornaments and walking off to hang things outside of the house.

He zipped up his large dark green puffy jacket and grabbed Axew. He unzipped his jacket, stuffed the dragon type in and zipped it back up all in one swift movement. He grabbed the blow-up Santa and headed out.

The frigid afternoon wind whipped Lance's braided hair back and forth across his face. The cold air made Lance's cheeks turn red but it was barely visible.

Lance sucked in a lot of air before releasing it into the blow up Santa. As he blew he spotted his self proclamied arch-enemy walking down the side walk talking to his friend.

The boy was tall with light green hair and green eyes to match. He wore a darker green coat and black shoes. Trip sported a tan coat with his normal sneakers.

"So during the christmas party i'm gonna plan to steal a kiss from Iris under the mistletoe," Trip said as if it was a well thought out plan.

Lance narrowed his eyes before looking at Axew in a way as if saying we gotta stop him. Axew nodded before Lance continued blowing up the ballon like Santa.

* * *

"I knew this would happen," Lance ranted.

"Ax Axew," Axew agreed.

"I don't have a specific way to keep those two away from the mistle-toe but it's what A man like me's gotta do," Lance explained.

"Ax-Axew," Axew agreed once more.

* * *

The house was fully decorated in brightly lit lights, many festive christmas themed items such as couch blankets, couch pillows and table cloths for the coffee table. Also on the coffee table were reindeer coasters.

A large greatly decorated tree with a large star on top stood in the corner with wrapped 'presents' underneath. The lights brightened the green pine tree with it's neon greens, reds, and yellows.

The aroma that filled the room was of freshly baked christmas cookies that lay on a plate in the middle of the coffee table. Also the strong smell of warm hot cocoa that Henry gave out to each guest.

"Would you guys like some hot cocoa?" Asked Trip.

"Sure," Iris said answering for both her and Lance.

The older male disappered into the kitchen were the beverages were being served. He appeared a few minutes later balancing three mugs succsessfully.

"Here ya go," he said handing the duo there cups.

"Let's go dance," Iris suggeseted after taking a couple of sips from her brown mug.

Trip nodded and the two friends set off to the dance floor leaving Lance and Axew on the couch.

"Axew?" Axew asked looking at Lance's lone mug that he hadn't touched since the blonde brought it to him.

"Sure," Lance sighed.

The small Pokémon picked up the mug and despite the heat took big gulps of the cocoa. Lance eyes widened at the fast pace the baby Axew was drinking at.

Axew sighed in content before passing out and snoring peacefully.

Lance cocked an eyebrow at the sudden action, despite the cocoa's sleeping affect due to the warmness of it, it usaully took more time to take effect.

He picked up the empty mug and sniffed it.

"Sleeping powder, just as I suspected," Lance muttered before setting the mug down and contemplating why there was sleeping powder in the mug Trip brought him.

"He probably put it in so I would fall alseep and not try to stop him from kissing Iris," Lance concluding.

He jumped off the couch as he had remembered that he was supposed to be making sure that those two didn't lock lips anytime soon.

He squeezed through the crowed of dancing guests and spotted Iris and Trip dancing closer and closer towards the mistle toe.

"Iris!" Lance said in his best fake alert voice.

Iris stopped dancing and turned towards her brother who had a very worried look plastered on his face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Axew, he passed out!" Lance exclaimed but not loud enough for other people to look over at them.

"Oh no! My baby!" Iris cried as she ran towards Lance who led her towards the small Pokémon alseep on the table.

"Lance he's just a wittle tired," Iris said picking up the Axew and placing it in her bedroom where he could sleep peacefully.

Iris walked back over to Trip and they continued there dancing.

Lance muttered profanties under his breath before rubbing his chin in contemplation.

He didn't want to get violent but if he had to he would.

* * *

Luckily for Lance, Iris and Trip had taken a small break for some drinks so he didn't have to spend every minute watching the two.

"Lance do you want to dance?" Lexi asked the cocoa skinned boy tugging on his arm.

"Sure," He agreed letting the pale girl lead him to the dance floor bustling with sweaty dancers.

After a few seconds of awkward dancing Lance really got into the music moving his arms and legs in a rhythmic manner. But that calming sensation was soon stopped by the sound of Trip speaking to Iris.

"It seems like we're under the mistle-toe" Trip said pointing up at the plant as of he just saw it.

"Y-Yeah we are," Iris blushed.

The two teens leaned in and Lance did the only thing that came to his head at the moment.

He drop-kicked Trip.

"Ahh my head!" Trip groaned.

"Lance!" Iris screeched, "What did you do that for?"

Iris ran over to the moaning and groaning Trip and gingerly rubbed his aching head.

"I saw a bug," Lance lied.

L.O.L

In the end Trip had to go home early so his parents could take him to get his head checked and Lance had gotten grounded for a week, but he didn't mind his work was done.

* * *

**End of the chapter! Hope you liked it! I don't the ending all that much but whatever. **

**I luckily have another idea for chapter 5 the problem is that I have to write it. **

**C u guys next time! **

**R&R! Please I need all the praise it makes me feel really good and helps me write the next chapter. **

**TheseLumps45**


	5. Leaving me for a mystery

**What's up my friends, here I am with your new chapter I hope you enjoy it! I've had this idea in my head for about 2 days so I can't wait to share it with you. **

* * *

"Why do we have to go on a train to get to Grandma's anyways?" Asked Lance as he picked at the arm of the chair he sat upon.

"Because, it's faster and also our car broke down remember," Iris explained staring out the window.

"Okay one more question, why is he here?" Lance questioned glaring at the blonde boy who sat next to his sister.

"Because he said he wanted to come, and besides I take Trip everywhere. Were BFF's like that!" Iris answered as she continued to stare at the passing scenery.

"Do you take him to the shower with you?" Lance asked surprising the cocoa skinned girl.

"Of course not!" She said finally turning to look at the boy, a pink blush on her face.

Soon it became dark.

"What's going on?! Where'd the sun go?!" Exclaimed Trip.

"Were in a tunnel idiot!" Lance grumbled.

An ear piercing shriek was soon heard but the only thing was it was so close to the two boys.

Bright light blinded the boys due to the fact that they were out of the pitch black tunnel.

"Where's Iris?!" Lance yelled noticing the empty seat that the violet haired girl once sat in.

Trip's eyes widened as he noticed the missing girl. He reached for her seat and picked up a small square piece of paper but before he could read it Lance snatched it out of his hand and examined it himself.

_"If you want to find your little friend follow some simple steps!"_

_-H_

"Somebody's got Iris?!" Trip cried.

"No duh!" Lance glared.

"What does the paper say to do?" Trip asked ignoring Lance's rude comment.

Lance looked down at his hand that held the small square and noticed it was gone.

"I-It's gone!" Trip said dropping to his knees in an effort to find the note.

"It's no use, we're not gonna find it," Lance said quickly giving up on the search that he hadn't even participated in the first place,"Hey what's that on your head?"

Trip felt around his head until he felt papery material underneath his fingers. He removed the object from his head and examined it.

_"Your investigation begins in a spacious place of a bubbly boy,"  
_

_-H_

"What the does that mean?!" Trip growled glaring.

"I think it's a riddle," Lance concluded, "But where is it trying to lead us?"

"Spacious?" Trip mumbled," Do you know anywhere spacious?"

"The backyard in my house," Lance suggested.

"Now how are we gonna get off this train to get to your backyard?" Trip asked himself.

Lance dismissed the boy's question and began attempting to pry open the train windows. He growled at the fact that no matter how much effort and force he put into it, the window wouldn't budge.

He looked around for an item he could use to break the barrier that separated him from the outside.

Perfect!

Lance picked up a lone crowbar, taking no time to ponder on the fact that there was a lone crowbar seemingly waiting for them he smashed into the glass getting rid of every jagged piece that could keep him from exiting.

The sudden noise jolted Trip from his thoughts. He looked up to see Lance with two hands on the window's frame and one foot on the window sill, preparing to jump.

"Lance what do you think your doing?!" Trip scolded the boy trying to yank the younger male back into the train but the small boy's grip on the frame was to tight.

"Join me or go to grandma's alone," Lance said before jumping.

Trip paced back and forth quickly contemplating on what he should do.

"I wanna save Iris so..." He trailed off as he got in the same positon as Lance, accept he had to bend slightly, and jumped off.

He landed at the bottom of a small grassy hill with only a few scratches from some lone twigs.

"Lance!" Trip called searching around franctically for the small boy.

"Let's go already," came the voice of Lance.

Trip turned around to face Lance who had several cuts on his arms and fewer on his face.

The two began their journey to find Iris as they searched for Lance's house.

Soon the two story red and brown brick house came into view. Lance and Trip ran the rest of the way anxious to find the next clue.

They ran out to the backyard and quickly began investigating the perimeter for any clues or notes.

But to their dismay they couldn't find anything.

The low growl of their stomachs had the two retreating to the house for a small snack, weirdly they were the only two home.

"Were are my mom and dad?" Lance asked to no one in particular.

Trip fixed the two some sandwhichs and Lance poured the drinks. The two ate in an awkward silence, a thick tension filling the house.

"I don't understand, your backyard is spacious so why wasn't a clue there?" Trip asked sipping his juice.

Lance deep in thought ignored Trip's question. A line of the note flashed into his head giving him the answers he was looking for.

_spacious place of a bubbly boy_

_bubbly boy _

"That's it!" Lance exclamied surpirsing Trip.

"What's it?" Trip asked cocking an eyebrow.

"We missed one part of the riddle," Lance said writing the enigma down onto a random piece of paper he found in his jeans pocket.

"Bubbly boy?" Trip muttered rubbing his chin.

"Who seems cheerful and excited almost all the time?" Lance asked deciphering the meaning of bubbly.

"Ash!" The two shouted in unison.

"He does live in a mansion!" Lance grinned as he and Trip ran towards the Raven's house.

There ,waiting, was an envelope addressed to the two boys.

Lance picked it up and ripped the envelope apart before unfolding the note.

_People love to go to this place _

_Once nay three times a week they play_

_Oh so cold some times but many enjoy_

_Lance and Trip I wish you good luck_

_-H_

"This makes no sense," Lance groaned.

"Maybe it's the playground down the street, kids play in it and when it's winter it's cold!" Trip suggested.

Lance nodded his head and the two headed for the empty playground.

Everywhere they searched but no clues nor notes presented itself. The two males collapsed on the green bench in defeat.

"I don't get it," Lance whined glaring at the piece of paper.

"Can I see that," Trip asked reaching for the paper.

"Sure but I doubt you'll be able to figure it out," Lance commented rudely handing the blonde the letter.

"Have you noticed how the first letter of every sentence spells pool?" Asked Trip smugly.

Lance ripped the paper from the older boy's grasp and noticed he was right.

"People love to got to the pool especially when it's hot, They do go more than once a week and the water may be cold when you first step in," Lance concluded.

"Ash's Pool!" They spoke in unison once more.

"Stop thinking the same as me!" Lance glared before walking ahead.

LOL

Lance and Trip walked into Ash's mansion and went to a large device that told you where everything was located.

"Hey Lance!" Ash greeted.

Lance halfheartedly waved.

"Trip," Ash said with much less enthusiasm in his voice.

Trip could fill the tension quickly fill up the room, the same as when Lance and him were eating but there was a different emotion such as hatred of some sort. The blonde boy silghtly tensed up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked,"I don't remember inviting you,"

Lance didn't want to tell him that Iris was missing it would freak him out too much.

"Uh.. I left my jacket here, that one saturday at your pool party," Lance lied.

"Oh okay!" Ash said oblivious to the fact that he didn't have a pool party that day, "Well hope you find it!"

The raven disappeared down the hall. Once he was out of sight Lance turned back to the map to see that Trip had located the pool area.

They ran down the same path Ash had gone down and made a right turn.

Lance opened the see-through glass door that led into the pool.

"Where do you think it could be?" Trip asked searching underneath pool chairs.

"I think it's in the envelope that is on that flotation device," Lance said pointing to the note.

"Oh right, I knew that" Trip lied.

"That's weird it's not moving closer it's just floating in the middle," Lance observed.

"How are we going to get it then?" Trip asked.

Lance spotted in the corner a long pool cleaner net leaning against the tile wall behind it.

The young boy ran over and handed it to Trip.

"Go get it," he demanded.

Trip rolled his eyes before holding on the tip of it leaving the majority of the cleaning net in the water.

Trip stood at the edge of the pool trying and trying but to no avail to reach the pink flotation device.

Lance sighed frustrated, Trip was taking to long. How about if at this exact moment his big sister was being tortured.

"Let me do it!" Lance said shoving Trip aside.

"No man, I can do it!" Trip protested gripping the stick and pulling.

Lance pulled as well trying his hardest to get the stick.

"Fine!" Trip said letting go causing Lance to fall backwards into the pool.

But to Trip's confusion instead of Lance glaring and swimming back to where Trip stood he was flailing and trying but failing to stay surfaced.

"What's wrong you can't swim?" Trip asked teasingly.

"No!" Lance said before going under and not coming up.

"Lance you can stop the act now," Trip said rolling his eyes.

A few seconds passed and Lance still didn't come back up.

"Oh shit," Trip muttered removing his shoes and diving into the water.

LOL

Lance woke to find Trip's lips on his.

"Ahhhhhh!" Lance screamed hastily pushing his savior into the water,"W-What were you doing?"

"Trying to save you!" Trip answered removing himself from the pool, pulling his hair into a pony tail and twisting it out so the water was gone.

"Whatever did you get envelope?" Lance asked.

Trip pointed towards the white letter holder that sat on a lawn chair.

After the two were dry enough they opened the envelope and unfolded The letter.

_Wdr Fgusd_

_-H_

"What does this mean?" Trip pondered.

"Hmm, I think there's a key," Lance suggested.

"Why do you think that?" Trip asked.

"Because when I pass notes to my girlfriend in class we write it like this, so if the teacher confiscates it she won't know what we're talking about?"

"Mhmm, smart I might try that," Trip said smiling mischievously.

"Weirdo," Lance muttered before turning over the paper to find a key,"Just as I suspected"

_Key: D = H, R = E, W = T, U = R, S = C, F = P, G = O_

Lance used the excess space to write down all the letters.

After five minutes of scrambling letters Lance got it.

"The porch!" He concluded picking up the piece of paper and yanking on Trip's arm leading him to the nearest Map.

"Okay section D," Lance said before leading the blonde boy to the appointed destination.

The 10 year old unlocked then opened the sliding door that led to the inside of Ash's porch.

"Found it!" Lance called reaching for the envelope underneath the table.

Lance ripped open the letter carrier and read the note as Trip read it over his shoulder.

_You've come very far you to, to find your little friend all you have to solve this last riddle._

_Where your friend lies is dark and dirty, documents and old artifacts scatter the floor._

_Things people have forgotten but find once more_

_Down below you she waits_

_-H_

"Hmm lost and found?" Trip suggested.

"No, Garbage can?" Lance spitballed.

"People don't come back for things in the trash," Trip rolled his eyes.

"The Basement!" The two shouted in unison.

"You better stop doing that," Lance joked as they began walking down the hall to the basement stairs.

Trip playfully pushed Lance and with equal force Lance pushed back, to a stranger they would look like best buds or brothers but they both knew they were enemies.

LOL

Trip turned the handle of the door and threw it open. A powerful musty odor filled the two's nostrils.

"Gross," Lance gagged fanning the bad air away from his face.

The two began the descent down the creaky stairs, Trip holding onto the banister and Lance feeling around the wall.

"It seems you two are here," came a voice from a few feet away.

Bright light illuminated the room blinding the two who had just adjusted to the darkness.

"Where's Iris?!" Demanded Lance shielding his eyes from the glare of the light.

The man in the hooded cloak stepped to the side to reveal Iris tied up against a pole a piece of duck tape covering her mouth.

"How cliché," Trip muttered rolling his eyes at the way he had imprisoned Iris.

"Whatever!" The man snapped before pressing a red button on a mini black pad.

The ground underneath separated revealing a pool full on hungry sharks. Iris was pulled up the pole till she was dangling from the top.

"Yamate!" Lance yelled worried for his sister and trying to show off his japanese skills.

"Never!" The man laughed manically before pressing a much smaller button that lowered Iris a little further down.

"You get Iris and I'll get the man in the cloak," Lance ordered.

"Good luck," Trip said before running off to his best friend.

Lance glared.

"You sick despicable man! Imprisoning my innocent sister!" Lance cried tears in his eyes.

The cocoa skinned boy stood in a karate stance before striking the man, kicking him in the jaw.

The man reeled back holding his jaw.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath.

"I see the way it is you think I'm weak so you don't fight back!" Lance cried angrier than before.

He charged for the cloaked man head-butting him in the stomach. The man fell to floor holding his stomach in pain.

Lance jumped onto the man and punched him across the face.

"Let's see your true identity," Lance said removing the hood of his cloak.

Lance's eyes widened and he quickly removed himself from a top the man. He got on the floor and began aplogizing.

"Gomen, I'm so sorry dad," Lance said.

"Mr. Mc'Arison!" Trip shouted equally as shocked as Lance.

LOL

"So you did all this to bring me and Trip together!" Lance summarized glaring down his older sister.

"It worked didn't it?" Iris asked holding Axew in her arms.

"No, I will never be friends with Trip!" Lance said giving the blonde a fake glare that fooled the two who sat in front of him (Iris and Henry).

"Yeah, me and this munchkin," Trip said as if it was the weirdest thing in the world.

"Well that was a waste," Iris sighed as she and Henry made their way to the front door.

"This is the last time I help you with one of your plans," Henry said rubbing his aching chin.

Iris laughed at her dad's pain.

"Your okay, Trip," Lance said smiling up at the older male,"But try anything with my sister and your dead,"

"Your okay too," Trip said slightly scared by Lance's threat.

The two walked after Iris and Henry once again playfully pushing each other.

* * *

**All donsies! Anyways tell me how you like it, I surely did. It was actually one of my favorite chapters to right out of all my stories. **

**Um you know about the whole Lance and Trip lips thing, he was giving him CPR, there not gonna get together or anything**

**Anyways R&R!**

**Translation: **

**Yamate: Stop or Stop it**

**Gomen: I'm sorry**

**TheseLumps45**


End file.
